KBM 2008
Best Moe Tournament 2008, or in short KBM 2008. The winner of KBM 2008 is Holo, and the runner up is Kyou Fujibayashi. __TOC__ Finals Reverse Bracket Rules Qualifications * To qualify, a character must be female and appeared in an anime series that premiered between 07/01/2007 and 06/30/2008. ** Thus characters from anime series that started airing before 06/30/2007 is excluded with following exceptions. ***Female characters from long-running anime series which broadcasted more than 25 episodes during the same period. ***Female characters from anime series qualifying for 2007 Moe-Tournament, but didn't participate in last tournament due to late appearance (after beginning of 07 Moe-Tournament, 1st July 2007) * The character can be non-human, but must look like a female and be capable of making decisions. * Fan-made productions are not allowed. * Characters from 18+ anime are not allowed. * A code generator must be downloaded and used to log into tournament page in order to vote. Preliminaries * Preliminary 1st round: 1700+ characters were split into 96 groups. ** Voters were allowed to pick up to 3 characters per group ** Top 3 of each group (288 total) advances to the 2nd round. ** 4th and 5th place contestants of each group ( 192 total ) were sent to repechage round. * Preliminaries 2nd round: All characters were shuffled and split into 48 groups. ** Voters were allowed to pick up to 1 characters per group from this point on ** Top 2 of each group (96 total) advances to the Preliminary 3rd round. ** Rest of contestants (192 total) were assigned to Repechage round * Preliminary 3rd round: All characters were shuffled and split into 24 groups ** Top 2 of each group (48 total) advanced to Round of 64. ** The rest ( 48 total ) were assigned to the Repechage round * Repechage round: 432 characters were shuffled and split into 16 groups. ** Each group had 3 characters from round 3, 12 characters from round 2, and 12 characters from round 1. ** The winner of each group (16 total) advanced to Round of 64. * In case of tie, tie breaker rule is used. Main Tournament * Round of 64: 16 groups of 4 contestants is randomly formed. ** Top 2 of each group advances to the Round of 32. (64 -> 32) * Round of 32: 16 groups are formed. The tournament is single elimination from this point on. ** The groups are formed at random after winners to all the groups in a round is determined ** Those who advanced to round of 64 got new larger avatars and Korean/English character description that appear if you place mouse cursor over their names ** The tie between Akari Mizunashi and Tomoyo Sakagami on September 30th, round of 16 matches eventually made Konjiki no Yami not advance to the quarterfinals despite Yami winning her group. Super Best Moe Tournament * Super Best Moe 2008 was held with representatives from both male and female divisions of KBM 2006 to 2008. Some special guest characters were accepted. In the championship match, Suigintou beat Suiseiseki to claim KSBM crown. See Also *Best Moe Tournament *Saimoe 2008 *ISML 2008 External links * KBM 2008 Reverse Bracket Category:Best Moe Tournament